


I'll be Brave Like You

by GigaBowserNS



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Gen, Sisters, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigaBowserNS/pseuds/GigaBowserNS
Summary: Ever since she could barely talk, Scootaloo has always looked up to and admired Rainbow Dash. Simply seeing the daredevil mare puts stars in her eyes and butterflies in her stomach. Scootaloo wants to be like Rainbow Dash one day, but has convinced herself that she could never be as awesome as somepony like Rainbow Dash. Perhaps the brave pony has some important words for her.





	I'll be Brave Like You

It was a day like any other day for the young pegasus. Scootaloo had awoken, rushed to school to avoid being late, fought to stay awake during the day's lessons, and then begun to walk home. For the young foal, there had been nothing about her day so far to indicate that this would be the greatest day of her entire life.

Presently, the tiny orange filly was trotting along a quiet dirt road on the outskirts of Ponyville. She had left the boredom that was Ponyville Elementary behind her and was finally able to relax. School was over and she was free to do whatever she wanted. Beaming brightly, she held her head high and stretched out her tiny wings. Choices, choices, choices. Just what _would_ she do today?

The air was calm, and the sun was shining brightly. There was just the faintest hint of a cool breeze flowing through the air which mixed with the heat of the sun to create the perfect temperature.

She was walking near the edge of town. The grass-covered terrain just to her left sloped away from the dirt road and created a small hill. It was the perfect incline for rolling in the grass, and the field below was perfect for games of tag or follow the leader. A few yards away stood the trees of the Whitetail Woods; the perfect arena for games of Hide 'n' Seek. It was a pretty perfect location.

Scootaloo sat down at the top of the grassy hill and sighed happily. The crisp scent of the grass and the earthly scent of the nearby woods was intoxicatingly calming. She loved it here. It was picturesque, perfect for games, but also nice to just sit around or explore. As she rested on her haunches, she let her gaze travel up to the sky where a few fluffy clouds were floating. Scootaloo, in particular, admired this location for one important reason.

She could see Rainbow Dash practicing from here.

Scootaloo smiled as memories came to her. Yes, the airspace above this field was where Rainbow Dash usually came to perfect her midair stunts and improve her aerial acrobatics. Dash had said something before about perfect wind balance or air tunnels or something for why she'd chosen this spot in particular. Scootaloo couldn't remember. All she knew was that this was an excellent place to see Rainbow Dash being awesome.

She sat and gazed up at the empty sky, patiently waiting. Sometimes Dash was already here practicing when she would arrive, and sometimes she wouldn't show up for another hour or two. Sometimes she didn't show up at all. Dash was too wild and crazy to live by a strict schedule. Scootaloo didn't care, however. She was more than willing to wait to see her idol perform.

Ever since she had first laid eyes on the rainbow-maned pegasus, Scootaloo had been completely awe-struck by her. She was amazed at all the cool things Dash could do. She admired Dash's bravery, her strength and her skill. Rainbow Dash was one of the greatest flyers in Equestria, and Scootaloo was proud to call herself Dash's greatest fan.

About 15 minutes had passed and the mare hadn't shown up yet. Scootaloo was still smiling as she reclined, gazing up at the wonderfully blue sky. It was almost difficult to picture the amazing tricks and stunts that Dash could pull off. They were a feat that one simply had to be there to experience. Merely remembering them was just not enough to do them justice. She recalled rainbow trails and churning winds as her hero flitted back and forth through the sky at high speed, pulling off daring flips, loops and dives.

Scootaloo tried to keep herself from glancing back at her own tiny wings, but it was almost an involuntary movement by now. She stifled a whine and tried to make herself smile again.

It wasn't difficult. She only had to think about Rainbow Dash some more. She thought about those treasured moments when the two would actually interact and speak with one another. She remembered hearing the amazing story of when Rainbow Dash had gotten her cutie mark, and all of the times the two had shared a quick chat. Said chats usually involved Scootaloo trying to keep herself from fainting like a girly schoolfilly.

Scootaloo wanted nothing more than to become Rainbow Dash's friend. Sometimes it seemed like Rainbow Dash was a bit of a loner and didn't really need friends. But ever since that new librarian unicorn had come to town about a year ago and had become Dash's new friend, Scootaloo had only grown ever more hopeful. In fact, she had even given some thought to starting a Rainbow Dash fanclub of some sort.

The skies were still empty. Scootaloo was trying to decide how long she should wait today. It was always disappointing whenever she missed a practice session, but she was usually patient enough. Sometimes she would bring along school projects, comic books or her JoyBoy to play while she waited. But some days, she was just content to lay on the grass and stare at the clouds.

Her ears perked up when she heard hoofsteps behind her. "Hey there, kid. I thought I might find you here."

Scootaloo was on her hooves in milliseconds and nearly toppled over from spinning around so quickly. A huge smile spread across her face. "Hi Rainbow Dash!!"

Before her, and towering over her, stood the proud, impressive form of Rainbow Dash. Her multicoloured mane blew in the breeze as she gazed down with a confident grin. Everything about Rainbow Dash was just amazing, from her toned muscles to her incredible wings, even though they were currently closed at her sides.

Scootaloo had to keep herself from bouncing around like a goofball.

Dash chuckled and reached out her hoof to tousle Scootaloo's mane. "How's it goin', squirt?"

Scootaloo giggled and tried to fix her messy mane. "I'm fine, Rainbow Dash! How are you?"

Dash glanced up at the sky with a reflective look in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Can't complain," she replied, "I don't have much to do today, so I thought I'd come hang out with you."

Scootaloo's brain broke for a minute. The filly stared at Dash as if she'd just said she'd grown a third wing. "You…You wanna…" she mumbled in incomprehension.

Dash gave her a confused look and then chuckled. "Yeah, y'know…Just hang out and do stuff, y'know?"

There were sparkles in Scootaloo's eyes. Her mouth was slowly reforming into a huge smile. "You wanna…hang out…" She took a deep breath. "…with _me_?!" Her little brain could not stop shouting _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_ over and over again. Rainbow Dash had _never_ asked her to hang out before. Sure they'd talked plenty of times or hung out at a party or whatever, but just hanging out?

Rainbow Dash was laughing, a big smile on her face. "Yeah, Scoots," she said, "Why not? You think I don't see you down here every single day watchin' me? I know you think I'm cool and, well, you're pretty cool too."

"Y-yeah!" Scootaloo exclaimed, "I watch all of your practices, Dash! They're so awesome! Even when you mess up, you- you mess up in an _awesome_ way!"

Dash snickered as she trotted over next to the orange filly and took a seat. "Yeah, I've had a couple of fans of my work over the years, I guess…" she spoke, "but you're definitely the most dedicated."

Scootaloo was positively beaming. "You're the most awesome pony I know, Dash. There's nopony like you…"

Dash smiled and patted her head again.

"And I wanna be like you when I grow up!"

"Heh! That's not a bad idea. You just might have what it takes."

Scootaloo's eyes widened. "Y-you…really think so?" she asked in an awed voice.

"Well sure! Anypony can be as awesome as me if they've got the guts, the determination and the dedication. Ya just gotta practice, practice, practice and always keep your eye on the prize."

"Well, yeah, I mean…" Scootaloo stammered, "I'll try my best, Rainbow Dash…but I don't think I could be as awesome as you are."

Dash gave her a confident smile. "Sure you can! I know it."

A small, rosy blush appeared on her cheeks. "Th-thanks, Dash…" she said with a smile.

The two shared a quiet moment as they stared up at the clouds and relaxed. After a minute or so, Scootaloo asked, "Hey Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna practice today?"

Dash shrugged. "I dunno," she replied, "I kinda feel mellow today. Kinda just feel like laying down and relaxing, y'know?" She cast a sidelong glance at the filly. "I hope that doesn't disappoint you."

Scootaloo perked up. "Ah! No, no, Dash! No! It's fine! If you don't want to, I mean…I'm just…" She paused and smiled. "I'm just happy to talk to you."

Dash returned her smile. "Thanks, kid. Yeah, y'know I like to do things fast, fast, fast all the time, but…sometimes it's nice to slow down. Just for a little bit."

"It is?" Scootaloo asked innocently.

Dash chuckled. "I can never get enough of the speed. I never get tired of the wind whipping through my mane and tickling my face. It's like food to me; I crave it. But even I have to admit that going, going, going non-stop isn't good for you. Everything needs a little pit stop now and again."

Scootaloo was pausing and considering what Dash was saying. "I…I guess…"

"You definitely don't wanna wear yourself out. Naps are really useful."

Scootaloo giggled. "I see you napping on clouds sometimes."

Dash laughed. "Yup! That's my favourite way to recharge! Clouds are so comfy, especially the little ones that are just a bit bigger than I am. And the way they move slowly through the air as you're nappin' is cool. It makes you dream flying dreams!"

Scootaloo was now staring up at one of the clouds in the air. Dash followed her gaze and also stared at the cloud. "Yup! Just like that one," she said, "When you sleep on a cloud on a nice breezy day like today, you're gonna get the best sleep ever." The little filly didn't reply, so Dash turned to look at her. "'Ey, Scoots?"

The orange foal wasn't moving. She was simply staring up at the little cloud with an unreadable expression on her face. It took Dash a couple of moments to notice the little pools of tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, whoa, Scoots…What's the matter?" she asked in a consoling voice.

"I can't," the filly stated simply.

Dash tilted her head in confusion. "You can't what?"

Scootaloo was hanging her head now, her eyes closed. "Nap on a cloud."

A moment of silence filled the air. Dash opened her mouth to voice her bewilderment, but slowly drew it closed as her eyes drifted to the two tiny appendages on Scootaloo's back. "…Oh," was all she could say.

Scootaloo was rubbing at her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying in front of her idol. She found that she couldn't.

"So the results came back, then?" Dash spoke quietly.

Scootaloo nodded wordlessly.

"And…" Dash trailed off, letting the question hang in the air.

The filly quivered as she shook her head from side to side. This wasn't right. This wasn't how her awesome 'hanging out' session with Rainbow Dash was supposed to go. She'd found out about this more than two weeks ago. She'd already spent so much time crying, and she'd thought she was over it. She was supposed to be brave.

She was supposed to be like Rainbow Dash…

"Kiddo?" she heard Dash ask in a comforting voice, "Are you gonna be all right?"

Scootaloo hiccupped. It had just slipped out. _No! Stop! Stop crying! Stop being pathetic in front of her!!_ "Y-Yeah…" she croaked.

"Are you sure?"

She couldn't talk. She didn't dare open her mouth or she'd start bawling like a little baby foal. It felt like there was a huge volcano inside of her that was on the verge of erupting, but she tried her best to quell it. She could cry all she wanted once Rainbow Dash left.

"Scoots? Hey, c'mon," Dash spoke, "Look at me."

Scootaloo opened her eyes, blinked away as many of the tears as she could, and turned to look up at Rainbow Dash.

The mare had her two forehooves outstretched invitingly and was giving her a sad, but consoling smile. "It's not like I charge for hugs, y'know," she said, "Those'll always be free."

Scootaloo blinked. A second of silence passed. Then, suddenly, an orange blur threw itself at Rainbow Dash and embraced her tightly. Dash hugged the shivering filly as Scootaloo opened the dam and cried her heart out. The afternoon air was filled with her heartbroken cries, but Dash patted her back, whispered soothing words to her, and held her close.

For a while, the filly shivered in Dash's warm embrace as her tears fell. Dash was quiet and comforting as Scootaloo emptied emotions that had been pent up for a while now. Eventually, her cries subsided and the air was once again silent.

Scootaloo sniffled and turned her head up, gazing up at Rainbow Dash with watery eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

Dash shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Scoots. It's hard, I know."

The filly sniffled again. "S'not fair…" she muttered.

"I know," was all Dash said, rubbing her hoof along Scootaloo's back in soft, calming motions.

Scootaloo continued sniffling. She turned her head back down and scrunched her face up as emotions began swirling inside of her. It felt like she was going to cry again. She moaned lightly and tried to stop the tears.

"Hey…Scoots?"

Scootaloo gazed up at her hero.

"Don't let it defeat you, okay? Don't be sad about something you can't control." Dash was giving her an uplifting smile. "Everypony, and I mean _every_ pony, has the potential to be awesome. But life decides to play with everypony a little bit differently. You just gotta adjust to the rules and find your own way, y'know?"

Scootaloo blinked, drinking in Dash's words.

"Life can be pretty stupid sometimes, I know. But it's like a game, and it's like the most important game. It might not seem like things are going well sometimes, but the game is never over. You've never lost unless you give up. You will _always_ be able to be awesome!"

"R-really…?" Scootaloo muttered.

Dash smiled and nodded.

Scootaloo leaned in and gave her another hug. The two shared a warm embrace for a few moments as the calm breeze swept past. Scootaloo was still shivering and sobbing lightly as more heavy emotions flowed through her. She laid her head on Dash's arm and stared out at the grassy field blankly. She'd wanted this day to be happy. It could've been the best day in her life. But now all she was doing was moping and feeling awful.

That's when the ground started to leave. Scootaloo's eyes shot open as she whipped her head around, seeing her surroundings quickly move downward as the clouds and sky above grew nearer. "Wh-Ah! Wha?!" she exclaimed, confused and slightly frightened.

Dash chuckled. "Don't shut your eyes, Scoots! Ya gotta enjoy this!"

Scootaloo turned and glanced back at Dash, who winked at her. She noticed Dash's powerful wings flapping behind her, and that's when the connection was made in her mind. She turned back to the front and stared out in silent awe.

She was flying.

This was it. This was really happening. She could feel the empty air beneath her hooves. She could feel the cool, untainted breeze drift past. Instinctively, she had opened her wings already, and could feel the wind tickling their undersides. Her jaw hung open slightly as she stared out at the world around her. She could see for _miles_! Everything was so far below her! She was so high!

"D…Dash…?"

The pegasus gripping her by her midsection replied, "Yeah?"

"Is this…Is this real…?"

She heard a chuckle. "It's as real as I am, buddy!"

Scootaloo tried stretching her forehooves out. She made as if she were reaching out to the sky that had just gotten so much closer, yet was still infinitely far away. She stretched out her back hooves as well, and fanned out her tiny wings. She tried to angle herself into a pose that she'd seen before in books; the basic pegasus flight position. Even as she balanced on the two sturdy blue hooves, she felt so exposed on her underside. There was _nothing_ down there!

It was exhilarating.

"Go…"

"Huh? What?" Dash said.

"Go…Please, Dash…I…I want to fly…"

Though she couldn't see her, Scootaloo knew that Dash was giving her classically charismatic grin. "All right, Scoots," she said, wasting no time, "Here we go!"

They began to move. The wind began to flow against her face. Dash stared slowly, but quickly picked up the pace. It didn't take long before Scootaloo broke out into a huge grin. She held her pose, mimicking a pegasus as best she could. She even flapped her wings. As Dash's speed picked up and the landscape below began to speed by, Scootaloo truly got the feeling that she was actually flying. Eventually, she stopped feeling the two hooves holding her up. It was just her now. She was finally flying.

The wind was whipping past her face as she cried out in excited joy. She whooped and cheered as she flew across Ponyville, past the woods, and around the countryside. She turned and banked. She ascended and descended. The skies were her domain. The air was at her command.

She beat her wings faster, trying to speed up. Soon enough, she was rewarded. She closed her eyes and let loose a wild yell as her speed reached incredible levels. She zipped over the entire town within seconds. She darted and wove around trees and made more passes over the houses.

They were all down there. The other ponies were all on the ground. And they were looking up at her. They were pointing at her and smiling. They were saying, "Wow! There goes Scootaloo! Flying extraordinaire!"

She let loose another ecstatic cry, the joy inside of her too much to be contained.

Finally, as she rose up to a high altitude near the clouds, Dash finally slowed down and came to a hover. She shifted Scootaloo in her hooves until she was holding her almost in a cradling position and was giving her a knowing grin.

Scootaloo's eyes were tearing up from the wind and she was panting heavily. Her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest. And all the while, there was a huge, unbreakable smile on her face.

"Dash…!" she tried to speak through her heavy breaths.

"Was that fun?" Dash asked with a light chuckle.

"Oh my gosh…Oh my…"

"That was your first time flying, wasn't it?"

Scootaloo could only nod.

"Pretty awesome, isn't it?"

"Dash, that…that was so amazing! That was the greatest thing ever!" The filly was now looking up to her hero and smiling brightly. "Thank you so much, Dash!"

This time, Rainbow Dash gave her a softer smile. "No problem, kiddo," she spoke, "You deserve it."

Scootaloo reached her hooves up, and Dash responded by lowering her head. She wrapped her hooves around the bigger mare's neck in a warm hug before releasing her and grinning ear-to-ear.

"That was the best thing I've ever done," Scootaloo spoke, "I felt so free. And we were going so fast, Dash! It was so wild and so much fun!"

"Yeah, kid. That's what happens when you stop and enjoy life, y'know? And I know you might be surprised to hear it, but there's more to life than flying." She chuckled, and Scootaloo laughed with her. "Life is amazing when you really think about it. As long as you don't let it get you down, it gives you a hundred reasons to feel like you just did."

"Yeah?" Scootaloo's eyes were sparkling once again.

"Yup! Sometimes they might be hiding or far between, but they're definitely there."

Scootaloo closed her eyes and giggled in her cradle of hooves. "Dash," she said softly, "I love flying with you. Even when we're hovering like this and not moving."

Dash winked. "I'm havin' a good time too, Scoots."

"I…I wanna go again. Can we? I don't think anything can top what we just did, Dash!"

Dash gave her an interesting look. "Ohhh, Scoots, I can definitely think of something that'll top that."

Scootaloo's eyes shot open wide. "R-really?!"

Without warning, Dash suddenly began to ascend. Scootaloo briefly cried out in surprise, but then smiled at the experience of flying again. Once she had risen a few more hundred feet into the air, she stopped and began to hover again. Scootaloo gazed out at the world below from their increased height with quiet awe.

"Okay, Scoots…" Dash continued speaking, "Are you ready for this?"

Scootaloo turned her gaze back to Dash and nodded eagerly.

"I gotta ask you something first though, okay?" Dash gave her a fairly serious gaze that looked a little out of place on her visage, "Do you trust me?"

Scootaloo blanked for a moment. "Wh-Of course I trust you, Rainbow Dash! How could I not?"

Dash smiled. "Okay, good. Just remember your trust in me, Scootaloo. I promise you that I won't let you get hurt, no matter what. Okay?"

Scootaloo nodded again. "I trust you, Dash. I know I'll always be safe when you're around."

Dash chuckled. "All right. You sure you're ready for this?"

The little filly felt like she was ready to explode from anticipation. Just what was Dash up to, and just how _awesome_ would it be? "Yeah, Dash! Yeah!" she spoke, trying and failing to hide her impatience.

Dash gave her a confident smirk and then said simply, "Okay! Get ready to fly!" Then, quick as a flash, she extended her hooves outward, gripping Scootaloo just under her shoulders, lowered her down slightly, and then hurled her straight up into the air.

Her eyes shot open and she cried out in surprise and she sailed upwards through the air. Instinctively, she began to flap her wings as hard as she could. As usual, however, the rapid buzzing of her wings was not enough to lift her. Like so many times before in her life, she began to plummet downwards.

She turned her gaze below as gravity began to take its effect. Her head spun only momentarily as she saw the impressive height that she was at. The impressive height that she was now _falling_ from. Her breathing caught in her throat as she scanned the airspace below her.

Rainbow Dash wasn't there anymore.

She cried out in confusion once more as she continued to plummet towards the ground. She flailed her hooves and continued to beat her wings, but to no avail. She continued to fall like a rock.

 _Do you trust me?_ Dash had said. Scootaloo was trying to remember the reassuring words that Dash had spoke, and she was trying to put more faith in the words she had herself spoken.

" _I trust you, Dash._ "

She didn't know what to think right now, though. She was falling through the sky! Where was Rainbow Dash? Was this what was supposed to happen, or had something gone wrong? How was she supposed to trust Dash when she was currently falling to her death?!

She took a deep breath as the wind and the clouds whipped past her. _Don't worry,_ she told herself calmly, _You can trust her. You can trust Rainbow Dash._

The ground was still approaching below her. It was still far off, but was also much closer than it had been a few seconds ago. She spent her fall trying to control her breathing and beating her wings frantically. Nothing was happening. Death was only a few seconds away. _Where are you Dash?!_

"Get in position, kid!"

Scootaloo shot her head to the left in surprise. There she was. She should have known she'd be there. Rainbow Dash was beating her powerful wings and accelerating downward through the air at the same pace that she was. She turned and gave Scootaloo a confident smirk.

"Wha…?!" the filly muttered in confusion.

"Like you were doing before! Get in position!"

It took a short moment for Dash's words to click in Scootaloo's brain. Tentatively, she shifted herself around in the air and got back into the pegasus flying formation, mimicking what Dash was doing. She had her hooves down in front of her, pointed to the ground, and she stretched herself out flat, angled downwards.

That's when the exhilaration began.

"Waah!!" she cried out again, but this time not from fear. She could feel adrenaline coursing through her blood as she felt herself cutting through the air, racing downwards at an unbelievable speed. The ground continued to approach, but she didn't care anymore. The wind billowed past her and ruffled her mane and tail. She beat her wings, but no longer frantically. She felt just like a daredevil pegasus, propelling herself through the air towards the ground at breakneck speed.

She felt like a Wonderbolt.

As she cut through the air, Rainbow Dash always at her side, she let loose wild cries and screams as she experienced the biggest adrenaline rush she had ever felt in her life.

Finally, as the ground began to get almost dangerously close, Dash alighted next to her and wrapped her hooves around her. Then, the stronger and more athletic pegasus began to carefully bank upwards in a downward-facing parabola, ceasing their terminal descent and flying back upwards to a still, safe hover.

Scootaloo was once again breathless.

Dash said nothing as she simply gave the little filly a warm smile.

"Dash…!" Scootaloo gasped, "That…"

"…was awesome?" Dash finished.

Scootaloo was flustered for words. "That was the coolest thing ever!!!" she exclaimed, throwing her hooves in the air for emphasis, "That was, like… _Wow_!! I was flying!! I was going so fast! It was scary, but really, really exciting! And, like…"

Dash chuckled at Scootaloo's flustered speech and began to slowly ascend.

"And you…" Scootaloo continued, slowing down a little bit, "You were right there beside be the whole time…" She turned and gazed up into Dash's rosy eyes. "You had to fly really fast to keep up with me…" She was quiet for a moment as she thought about Dash flying downwards through the air to keep up with her. Flying faster than most pegasi would be able to achieve.

Again, Scootaloo hugged Dash's neck. "That…was really special, Dash," she spoke softly, "Th…Thank you…"

"Don't mention it, kiddo," Dash replied with a smile, "Hearing you scream and cheer in excitement like that brightens my day. I'm more than happy to do it."

Scootaloo smiled brightly as happy little butterflies danced around inside of her. Dash smiled back; a warm golden smile from an older, wiser pony who was still young and in her prime. The trust Scootaloo had felt for her before had only grown, as had her admiration.

"Ready to go again?" Dash asked.

Scootaloo nearly exploded with excitement. "Yeah!!!"

***

The sun was setting, casting a deep, warm orange glow across the land and the clouds. Rainbow Dash's cloud home floated in the sky near the outskirts of Ponyville. The normally pristine white and expansive home was now cloaked in the warming rays of the setting sun. Sitting on the fluffy cloud base that held the house aloft were Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash.

Dash had let Scootaloo 'skydive' many more times, and the little filly had loved every minute of it. They'd flown around town some more, done some cool tricks, and just had a blast in the air. It was an experience that Scootaloo would not soon forget. For each wonderful moment in the air with Rainbow Dash, she truly felt like she was flying.

Now the two reclined on the clouds after a long, fun day. Scooaloo was filled with wonderful memories and couldn't stop smiling, despite how worn out she was. There was no question in her mind; this had been the greatest day of her entire life.

She leaned back on her hooves and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Tired?" Rainbow Dash asked, giving her a sidelong glance.

Scootaloo was absolutely exhausted. "A little," she replied, "We had so much fun today!"

"Heh…" Dash chuckled, "I'm glad you had a good time."

Scootaloo gave Dash a warm, grateful smile. "Thank you so much, Rainbow Dash! You're the bestest pony there is!"

Dash scratched at the back of her neck. "Heh, well…I dunno about that, kiddo. I'm just trying to make another pony happy."

"But you _are_ the best, Dash!" Scootaloo insisted, "You're super-duper awesome! You're…You're the greatest pony I know, Dash."

Dash smiled. "Thanks, Scoots."

"I mean it, Dash! I've never met anypony as cool as you are. I dunno anypony who does the things you do! You're super-fast and super-skilled…and- and you're so brave, and you're smart…and you're really nice, and…"

"Scoots, stop! Seriously!" Dash spoke in a playful voice, "Don't you dare make me blush!"

Scootaloo giggled. "Sorry, Dash…It's just…Well, you are."

"I'm just glad you had fun today," Dash said with a grin.

"I did, Dash!" Scootaloo couldn't stop smiling. "Greatest day ever!! I can never thank you enough for today, Rainbow Dash! You're just…so _awesome_!!"

"You sound like a broken record, kid."

"Heeheehee…Yeah…It just really meant a lot to me, today." Scootaloo turned her gaze towards the sun, which had sunk halfway below the horizon. "It was really special, Dash."

"Yeah, it definitely was…"

"I've always sorta…y'know…looked up to you, Dash," Scootaloo spoke. Her wings were twitching with nervous excitement. "I just…always kinda hoped that we could be friends."

Dash let out another lighthearted chuckle. "Of course, Scoots! It'd be awesome to be friends with you!"

Scootaloo's stomach nearly jumped out of her throat. "R-really?!"

"Yeah! Let's make it official." Dash leaned forward and stretched out her hoof. Scootaloo placed her own tiny hoof against it, excitement coursing through her. "Let it be known that Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo are super-awesome best friends!"

"Yeah!!" Scootaloo cheered, throwing both hooves up into the air. The two laughed after that, Scootaloo smiling more than ever before. "This is so cool!" she said, gazing up at Rainbow Dash in awed excitement, "I can't believe I'm friends with Rainbow Dash!"

Dash chuckled. "That's something to put in your biography, isn't it?"

Scootaloo laughed. "Rainbow Dash, you're the best!"

Rainbow Dash gazed at the excitable little filly for a few moments. "You really admire me, dontcha?"

She nodded so much that her neck ached. "Why wouldn't I? You're best pony!!"

Dash gazed away, a hint of proud bashfulness showing.

"You're just so awesome, Dash! I love everything you do, and I wanna be like you when I grow up!"

"Aw man, kid…Now you really got me blushing…"

"'Cus, I mean…well…" Scootaloo paused for a moment. "I know I'll never be as awesome as you are, so that's why I gotta-"

"Scootaloo," Dash interjected, turning to stare directly at her, "that is the dumbest thing you can _ever_ possibly say."

The filly's mind skipped a gear and she stared up at Dash in worried confusion. "Wh-what…?"

Dash turned her body so that she was facing Scootaloo directly and gazed down at her with a serious gaze. "Don't ever sell yourself short like that, okay?" she spoke, "I know I'm pretty awesome, if I do say so myself…But, Scoots, I'll never be the _most_ awesome pony out there. I never have been, and I never will. _No_ pony ever will. Y'know why, Scoots?"

Scootaloo shook her head.

"Because fame comes and goes, kid. Ponies will rise, ponies will make themselves better, ponies will become famous athletes who join the Wonderbolts…and sometimes ponies will fall. Heck, who knows? Maybe I _am_ the most awesome pony out there right now. But not _ever_. Scootaloo, there were _thousands_ of ponies before I was even born, and there's going to be thousands and thousands more. I can't be as awesome as this for my whole life, y'know…

"It's all fleeting, kid. The best thing you can do is to be the best that you can be. There's always going to be somepony better than you, but there's also going to be ponies that you're better than. Just be yourself, and strive to do your best. _Any_ pony out there in Equestria has the ability to be 'as awesome as me'. That, right there, is a true fact."

"I…I…Dash, I…" Scootaloo was at a loss for words. She simply stared up at Dash with her innocent, young eyes.

Dash gave her a warm smile. "I'm just saying, Scootaloo…One day you're going to be so awesome. You're going to wow the world, kid! I just know it. One of these days…you will be better than me, Scoots."

Scootaloo was silent for a few moments as she stared up at her idol. Stared up at her hero. Stared up at a pony who was so much better than her in so many ways. "B…But…" she whimpered, tears suddenly starting to form, "Th…That's not true, Dash…"

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Whaddya mean?"

The trembling filly clenched her eyes shut and looked away. "Dash, I can't!" she exclaimed, "I'll never be as awesome as you! There's no way I'm ever gonna be better than you!" She sniffled. "Not…Not with…" She held a quivering hoof over her shoulder and pointed to her back. "Not with…" She didn't want to say it.

"Scootaloo…C'mon, now…" she heard Dash speak before suddenly feeling herself enveloped in warmness. She opened her eyes and glanced around, only to find that Rainbow Dash had spread one of her warm, downy wings around her shoulders in a comforting hug. Scootaloo flushed.

"You're a smart kid," Dash continued, "so I _know_ you know there are more ways to be amazing than flying."

The sad filly sniffled again. "But…"

"The world doesn't say that you have to be good at one specific thing! There's a million ways to impress ponies, kid! You're good at other stuff, aren't ya?"

"Other stuff…? Um…I dunno…"

"You don't have to be _amazing_ at it right now. Just keep doing things you like and your skills will grow." Dash turned and gave her a knowing look. "How's that scooter comin'? I bet you know some pretty rad tricks."

Scootaloo paused for a moment. "Well…maybe…b-"

"I can see it now…Crowds will gather around from miles away. Ponies, griffons…even dragons. All to see the world class performance of Scootaloo, daredevil extraordinaire!"

"But Dash…" Scootaloo persisted, her eyes still teary, "I wanna be like you! I love everything that you do, Dash! I had so much fun flying through the air today-"

"There's lots of ways to have fun in the air."

"-and you go so fast and you do such cool things! You're perfect, Rainbow Dash!! I just…I just know that doing what you do would make me happy."

Dash gave a dry chuckle. "Hey, I'm far from perfect kiddo…"

Scootaloo sniffled. "No you're not…" she mumbled.

"Let's look at what I do, okay?" Dash said, taking on an analytical tone, "I go fast, I fly through the air, I defy death, and I have fun doing it. Did I miss anything?"

Scootaloo didn't respond.

"Cool. Scoots, you already go fast on your scooter. Build some ramps or something and you'll go even faster! Maybe try a skateboard, or take up snowboarding. There's plenty of ways to go fast kid. And, like I said, you can have fun in the air too. You can have a pegasus- any pegasus, doesn't even have to be me -to fly you around. You can hop on clouds, or have a unicorn fly you through the air. You can take up ballooning or hang-gliding or something…

"There's plenty of ways to be like me without actually _being_ me. Who knows? Maybe you'll soar through the air without wings one day. Nothing's too impossible for Scootaloo the daredevil!!"

The filly was staring at the grinning mare with rapt attention. Her tears were quickly drying, but she was still frowning. "I want to use my wings though, Dash…" she muttered, "I just _do_ , y'know? I'm a pegasus."

Dash shrugged. "So? Lemme ask you this. Do you think Fluttershy is awesome?"

That nearly made Scootaloo laugh. "Wh-what…?"

"Do you think Fluttershy is awesome at what she does?"

Scootaloo had to think for a moment, but soon she responded, "I guess so. I don't think anypony else is as good with animals as she is. She let me play with an otter once. That kind of talent is…pretty awesome, I guess."

"Right!" Dash replied, nodding, "And does Fluttershy's super, awesome talent involve her wings?"

Scootaloo blinked. "…No."

Dash chuckled. "Sometimes I forget she's even a pegasus."

"I…Dash…You're…"

The mare smirked at the flustered filly and gave her a tight squeeze with her wing. "Don't get down on yourself, kid," she spoke in a kind, caring voice, "There'll always be a brighter day. Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day…but it'll come."

Scootaloo was silent for a moment, slowly digesting Dash's words. Then, finally, she smiled. "Th…Thanks, Dash…"

"No problem, Scootaloo," she replied, and then leaned in to nuzzle her.

The two sat in silence for a few more moments, watching as the sun set. Darkness was beginning to overtake the land. The light was fading; dancing away to hide in the shadows. Scootaloo yawned loudly, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

"Almost time for bed, eh squirt?"

"Mnnnn…" Scootaloo groaned, "I don't wanna go to bed. I don't want this day to end…"

"Heh heh…"

Scootaloo leaned back into Dash's wing slightly. She smiled drowsily as she was enveloped in fluffiness.

"Don't get too comfortable there. You don't wanna fall asleep outside. It's gonna be cold tonight."

Scootaloo's eyes were closed in relaxed bliss. "I dun wanna go…" she mumbled, "This is too perfect…" She stretched her hooves out and then rolled around inside of Dash's wing, turning to face the bigger mare and smiling. Dash gave a warm smile back. "Best bed," Scootaloo said.

"Pfft…"

Scootaloo's eyes traveled to the impressive cloud house that stood behind them. She gazed at it for a while, smiling. "Your house is so cool…" she murmured, trying to convey her excitement, but just sounding exhausted.

Dash beamed. "Heh…I built it myself, y'know!"

Scootaloo yawned again. "I've always wanted to see inside, but it was too high off the ground…" Her eyelids dipped closed, but she shook herself awake. "Can I have a sleepover some time, Dash?"

Dash gazed at her for a moment, silence being the only sound to be heard. As Scootaloo turned to look back at her, the two shared a quiet moment of connection. The little filly could not express how perfect this all was. She was curled up in Dash's wing, and they were hanging out together like the best of friends.

"Y'know what, Scoots?" Dash spoke, "You can come hang out in my house whenever you want. I've got some spare rooms and such. It's a pretty big house, after all. You're totally welcome."

Scootaloo gave a smile that expressed greater than words how comfortable, satisfied and overjoyed she was. "Thanks, Dash…"

Dash's smile was like the smile of a proud, older sister. It was soft, warming and caring. She nuzzled Scootaloo gently as the foal yawned once more. Scootaloo couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. They drifted closed and remained that way, her consciousness quickly fading away. She felt herself being lifted onto Dash's back and carried into the house. She felt warm covers. And she felt a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Then, she fell completely asleep.

***

It was the next day when Scootaloo awoke and found herself in the comforts of a fluffy cloud bed. Such wonderful memories of the best day ever ran fresh through her mind, making her smile as she stretched and yawned. The happiest foal ever was up bright and early, ready to begin another day.

She found herself in an empty house. Happiness turned to confusion as she explored the empty rooms and hallways. Breakfast was prepared and laid out for her, her backpack was waiting by the front door, and there was even a series of cloud platforms that allowed her to safely reach the ground. But she was the only soul inside of the house.

She returned to Ponyville, quickly noticing the different atmosphere. Something had changed, and ponies were acting differently. A shade of colour seemed to be somehow missing from the once vibrant town as she trotted through it, searching for her new best friend.

This day, Scootaloo came across the five mares that were Rainbow Dash's best friends. Smiles all over her face as she approached them, only to quickly fade away. Amongst the group of girls, tears were flowing. A distinct, grey cloud of sorrow hung over them.

This was the day when she had found out what had happened. Only the tight hugs from Fluttershy, the gentle pats from Rarity, the soothing words from Twilight…only they were enough to soothe her cries. Only five empathetic mares who shared her pain could keep her anchored to this world and not lost to the depths.

Scootaloo spent the next day crying within the safety of the library. It was there that she found out how long they had known about this. She learned that it hadn't been unexpected. It was there that so many questions had arisen, while only a few received answers. It was then that her young mind had been taxed more than ever before in her short life.

Another day later, the funeral was held. It was a strange day that did not feel real. It was a nightmare come to life as raw emotions boiled over and threatened to consume. It was a day filled with confusion and incomprehension. It was a day taken to the extreme of both anger and sadness. It was the day that a part of Scootaloo died forever.

A sullen, heartbroken filly sat alone, locked away from the rest of the world. Though many came to comfort her, she turned them all away. The day was filled with turmoil and pain. Madness seemed just around the bend. Terror, panic and despair were on the assault. It was the day that Scootaloo nearly lost her mind.

It was a few weeks before the filly was out and interacting with the world again. Scootaloo was back in school, she was riding her scooter, and she was crusading with her friends. A dark cloud seemed to follow her even still, however. She talked less, she smiled less, and even her coat seemed to shine less. Others noticed her often ascending a certain series of cloud platforms to an empty cloud home.

It was only now that five mares and two young fillies were able to talk with her openly about what had happened. Everypony was concerned for her, and she knew this. Everypony wanted to help, and she understood this. The only problem was that…nothing was helping.

It was nearly a month, and Scootaloo was spending every night inside of the cloud house. She slept within its comforting, soft walls. She wept as memories came to her unbidden. Ponies everywhere were trying to talk to her and trying to help her, but more and more, Scootaloo was simply sinking.

Time had passed and taken its toll. A heartbroken, weary pegasus foal stood before a mirror. Behind its reflective face stood two ponies. Two brave ponies stood, two looked out with haunted eyes. Tears fell, but Scootaloo didn't notice. She spent hours staring at the mirror. Simply sitting…staring…listening.

She had listened well to the stories of a legend. She had wept and cried for the stories of a legend. She herself had nearly died from the stories of a legend.

The legend was gone now, and Scootaloo could only ask herself what would ever take its place.

Could anything?


End file.
